shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirisame High School
Kirisame High School (霧雨高等学校 Kirisame Koutougakkou) is the local public school for 15 to 18-year-olds in Kagamino and a major location for the characters of Shattered Perceptions. Notable Places First Floor The first floor, aside from being the floor that all the freshmen are on, has the shoe lockers, the main office, Nurse's office, Student Council Room, a janitor's closet, a cafeteria, and a gymnasium. Second Floor This floor holds the second years and the fine arts rooms of the school. On one end, the drama room, dance studio, and band room sit clustered together, where a door along the hallway across from the second year classrooms holds the science lab. Third Floor Along with the classrooms for the third years, this floor has a Home Economics room with six mini kitchens for when students need to cook, portable sewing machines, and a back room that holds both material and dry foods. In the middle of the hallway outside, there is a balcony in which one gets a good view of the gymnasium. There is also the Occult Club Room, a perpetually dusty room that is practically hidden at the end of the hallway. Various things are scattered around it due to years of neglect. Roof The rooftop is a popular place to eat lunch for the students. It is fenced with a tall chain link fence, and a staircase leads up to it. Outside Just outside the gym, a set of doors leads to the sports field, where most outdoor sports meet. A cement track circles the giant field. On the other side of the school lies the approach, which has its own courtyard. A path to the side of the courtyard leads to the newly refurbished library building. The library has a collection of books, and a computer lab that is upstairs, away from the rest of the students trying to study Homerooms First years Class 1-1 Teacher: Shiori Tekidesu Students: Jonathan Doe, Class 1-2 Teacher: Sachiko Sawako Students: Hikaru Masuko, Miu Nakahara Class 1-3 Teacher: Kei Ujimasa Students: Second Years Class 2-1 Teacher: Seijirou Hana Students: Aiko Senshi Class 2-2 Teacher: Kotaro Fujisaki Students: Mura Sanada, Meiko Utsuki, Itsuki Akagi, Zayn Nader Class 2-3 Teacher: Rin Daidouji Students: Third Years Class 3-1 Teacher: Hiro Hazama Students: Ming Yu, Tetsuo Kuroba, Maska Talabach Class 3-2 Teacher: Ginchiro Uzumaki Students: Masahiko Yukimura, Hayden Yutori, Sofia Sumeragi Class 3-3 Teacher: Suzune Suzonohara Students: Gama Rajinko, Ryo Hoshi Clubs On top of studies, Kirisame has a wide range of clubs for their students. Student Council Running every Tuesday, the student council is the students' voice within the school, as well as helping in student life in general. President: Masahiko Yukimura Vice President: Secretary: Treasurer: Yumi Himura Adviser: Hikaru Masuko Disciplinarian Leader: Maska Talabach Disciplinarian 2: Art Club Meeting every Monday, the art club is a place for someone to work on their projects for art class as well as discuss various works. President: Members: Zayn Nader, Aiko Senshi Book Circle Meeting on Wednesdays, the book circle is where members discuss a chosen book. Leader: Tetsuo Kuroba Members: Track Team Meeting on Wednesdays, this is for those who enjoy a good run. Captain: Members: Ming Yu Volleyball Team They play indoors in the gym every Thursday. Captain: Members: Basketball Team Meeting on Fridays, the team just practices their skill. Captain: Members: Maska Talabach Drama Club Meeting on Mondays, this club is dedicated to plays, occasionally performing short ones. President: Maska Talabach Costume Designer: Meiko Utsuki Members: Hikaru Masuko, Miu Nakahara, Leon Ishimura Science Club Meeting every Saturday, this club has regular members as well as allowing drop-ins for those who need help with their science homework. President: Hayden Yutori Members: Sakura Kirigiri Orchestra Orchestra meets every Friday in the Band Room Conductor: Pianist: Maska Talabach Occult Club On paper, the occult club discusses the existence of the paranormal, but is also used as a front for the Seraphim rescue party. They meet on Tuesdays and Saturdays, and for reasons beyond mortal comprehension no amount of cleaning keeps this room clean. President: Jonathan Doe Researchers: Ming Yu, Hayden Yutori Members: Zayn Nader Kendo Team Meeting on Wednesdays, this sport is dedicated to traditional Japanese swordplay. Captain: Gama Rajinko Team Manager: Ryo Hoshi Members: Mura Sanada, Masahiko Yukimura, Leon Ishimura Swim Team Meeting every Thursday, this team gathers at the local leisure centre to push one's limit in the pool. Captain: Yumi Himura Team Manager: Members: Zayn Nader, Ryo Hoshi Home Economics Meeting on Monday and Friday, home economics is dedicated in equal part to cooking and sewing skills. Due to the cost of consumables, members are encouraged to contribute as well as funding the club through sales. President: Treasurer: Members: Sakura Kirigiri, Hayden Yutori Fencing Club Meeting on Mondays, this is a European sword art with emphasis on stabs rather than slashes. Team Manager: Equipment Manager: Miu Nakahara Members: Gama Rajinko, Ryo Hoshi MMA Club: For mixed martial arts, every Saturday allows you to let off steam with the use of grappling and striking techniques. Captain: Vice Captain: Members: Gama Rajinko, Ryo Hoshi, Aiko Senshi On Scene Medic: Miu Nakahara Computer Club Using the Library every Wednesday and Thursday, the club does various nerdy things. Leader: Maska Talabach Co-Leader: Members: Cheerleading Club For every sports team that the school has, there needs to be school spirit! Captain: Ryo Hoshi Members: Sofia Sumeragi Mascot Trivia Notes * Kirisame means drizzle Category:Locations